


"420 whatchu smokin?"

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, M/M, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Read the title





	"420 whatchu smokin?"

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing I typed up for the hell of it. It feels more like Law's drunk if anything. Oh well

Taking in another puff, Law looks up at the sky to...to what? To look at the birds? Ah shit, that's a nice bird. That a crow? Kaw you little shit. C’mon kaw. Law lets out a grunt when the bird flies away, well that sucks. He hears the sound of feet hopping on metal, like someone was jumping the wall from the other side. Looks like he's got company. Craning his head up against the dumpster he's sitting against, he sees a small form land on the lid. It's a boy, kinda short and lanky, with a baggy bright red hoodie and just as red joggers. The fuck is he? A ketchup bottle? Even their damn backpack and earbuds are red. At least their straw hat isn’t red, that would be weird. Well, there’s a red ribbon on it but whatever. The boy raises up their hand in a wave, but instead of a “hi” or “yo” or “G'day” or whatever the fuck people say as a greeting, the boy says:

“420 whatchu smokin’?” A grin stretches across their face, and Law can only blink. But it slowly clicks on Law once he remembers the date, and he lets out a snort. 

“Illegal shit, you?” He doesn’t even question who this boy is, or how he climbed the ridiculously tall wall from the other side, or why he’s still perched on top of the dumpster. He is curious why he looks like a walking talking ketchup bottle though. 

“Shishi!” Was that a laugh? A snicker? What a weird snicker. “Nothing, I’m not the smoker kinda guy. Tastes nasty, blegh.” They finally hop off the dumpster and land beside Law, a toothy grin still stretched across their face.

“If you ain’t here to smoke, the fuck you doin’ here? This is where all the illegal shit happens.” 

“Oh I know, my gang's hideout is pretty close around here. I’m just hiding from Smokey.” They reply. Gang...Smokey...straw hat…

“Oh fuck, aren’t you Straw Hat Luffy?” 

“Yup! The one and only! Nice to meet you, Torao!” Luffy chirps and...who the fuck is Torao? 

“You are!” Oh. Guess he spoke aloud. “Aren’t you the Surgeon of Death?” So he knows who he is, cool.

“Yah,” Law takes in another puff, “Underground illegal “surgeon” at your service. I don’t have a license, but beggars can’t be choosers. Also, I go by Trafalgar, not whatever the fuck that was.” Luffy laughs, and plops himself down, questionably close. 

“I know that too, but I can’t pronounce that. I’ve seen you around a lot, and one of my men even received treatment from you before. He said you were skilled. I wanted to see so for myself.” Their voice lowers on the last part, and even Law’s illegally-drugged-up-mind understands what he means. 

“I’ve heard you’re incredibly flexible, allowing you to escape from just about any hold.” Law turns to him, “And I’ve been wanting to _examine_ that body of yours.”


End file.
